


Rose Wood Court

by badfairy95



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Person of Interest (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfairy95/pseuds/badfairy95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the chaotic Singer family from the city moves to the the suburbs they clash with their new neighbors. A funny story of what happens when people hold preconceptions and make assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Wood Court

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I have always been to afraid to publish due to my Learning Disability. I do not have an editor, so any mistakes are my own. I am open to constructive criticism but please be aware that my Learning Disability makes spelling very hard for me. If you note any spelling mistakes please fell free to let me know but please keep your comments kind. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Prologue

There is no such thing as a normal day in the Singer family, there’s always something going on. With 14 plus kids living in one house it’s understandable that chaos is the statues quo. Bobby and Ellen had never set out to have a large family or a family at all. They had meet 23 years ago at a Christmas party of some mutual friends of theirs. It had not been love at first sight but they got along and after six months they moved in together and never looked back. They had never seen a point in marrying, they loved each other and that was that. When their best friends John and Mary Winchester died and left their two young son’s as orphans. They saw firsthand the horrors of the foster system as they fought to get custody of the boys. Once they had seen the need of the other children in the system, they couldn’t turn their bakes and thus had embarked on a perilous journey to become foster parents. They had taking in some of the toughest cases to come through CPS, some had found a forever home with them, some had been able to go home to their families but all had found love and compassion when they needed it the most.

When Ellen had gotten pregnant with Jo at 39, it had been an unexpected joy. Although they loved each and every one of their children as their own no matter how they came to be. Though having always thought Ellen couldn’t have any babies it was a bit of a shock. Despite being 39 Ellen’s pregnancy was uneventful, her labor was easy, and Jo had been a healthy, happy baby.

Before Bobby and Ellen had even known that she was pregnant for the second time they began to look for a new home. Their kids ranged in age from one – twenty three, and that didn’t include any extra short term forester they had. Although it meant moving out of their beloved old home in downtown Arlington. The large home and yard of the home they had found in an upmarket suburb made up their mind. The more space they had the more kids they could help, leaving their beloved home for the burbs was an acceptable sacrifice.

When they found out Ellen was pregnant, it was even more pressing to move and have more space. Ellen thought her second pregnancy was the onset of menopause, she was 48 after all. Jo had been a miracle, two miracles was unthinkable. Despite how easy the first pregnancy had been, this pregnancy was not uneventful. After a hard and delicate pregnancy Ellen delivered a preemie baby at only 33 weeks. They named the baby Samandiriel, affectionately called Alfie. Despite being born to soon, he was a fighter and three months later he was ready to come home from the hospital. With the news that Alfie would be coming home soon, the Singer's moved in to their new home on Rose Wood Crt. in anticipation of his homecoming.


End file.
